


"EL PELIRROJO ES..... MÍO" [Aizen/Renji]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Aizen / Omega Renji, Alpha/Omega, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Aizen Sousuke
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 3





	"EL PELIRROJO ES..... MÍO" [Aizen/Renji]

**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO 

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Tite Kubo

**User** : @Ramc95

**Pareja** : Aizen/Renji

**Anime/Saga/Book:** Bleach

**Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

**Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+) 

**Resúmen** : Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas 

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no 

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual 

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas 

Bueno espero que sean de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

**"EL PELIRROJO ES..... MÍO"**

**Bu** eno nuestra historia comienza desde que aizen traiciona a la sociedad de almas y renji reuso soltar a rukia

—Ya te dije no te la daría— dijo mirando con odio a Aizen. Gin está por desenvainar su sampacto pero Aizen no se lo permite —eso no será necesario— le dijo avanzando lentamente hace renji y rukia. 

—Ya qué eres obstinado Renji ya que no la dejarás. No tengo opción pero tomaré en cuenta tus sentimientos por tu amiga que es lo más preciado para ti, se quedará en tus brazos pero tendremos que desasernos lo demás— dijo desenvainando su sampacto —odiaria lastimar tu bello rostro—

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Renji había sido lastimado en el hombro —veo que has logrado mejorar tus habilidades defensa renji abarai. Pero espero que no te resistas mucho tiempo y como tú superior prefería no matar a tan bello doncel— esté enojado y asombrado con los ojos grande mente abiertos, pues como a aizen sabía de su secreta condición de doncel, por todos los medios posibles oculto aquello no quería que lo denigraran pues cada cierto tiempo nacia un doncel Omega, dejó pasar eso de su mente al ver la preocupación en los ojos de rukia. 

-Renji— hablo preocupada su hermana de crianza —estoy bien rukia no digas nada— cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente, soltó a su amiga y le sonrió 

—no dejaré que nada malo te pase— besó su frente. —Te lo prometo—

Renji pelea contra aizen, daba todo de Sí pero no tuvo previsto que kaname pareciera a sus espaldas y lo noqueara, luego de la pelea contra aizen e ichigo. Dónde queda mal herido y le quitó el hogyoku a rukia y la tiró al suelo

Con el paso flash fue donde su pelirrojo durmiente y lo tomo entre sus brazos —baia baia pequeño me ha causado grandes dificultades— en eso llegaron todos y una luz rodeo a Aizen, kaname y Gin. Eso es imposible Clama asombrado ukitake, desde el cielo se abre una grieta o menos grande, esa luz cegadora es una arma llamada negación —es una técnica que usan los menos cuando rescatan a otros huecos— les Informa el capitán general yamamoto en eso los tenientes quieren atacar pero yamamoto los detiene —es imposible que alguien del exterior los toque desde que aizen fue rodeado por esa Luz fue imposible de alcansar —te has buelto tan corrupto Aizen, te uniste a los menos— exclama con enojo ukitake.

—Tu rectitud no te deja ver con claridad, desde el principio nadie ha estado en la cima a partir de ahora, yo estaré en la cima acarició el bello durmiente y en cuanto al teniente abarai me complacere darles esta información jamás contada *sonrío burlonamente* yo planeó el teniente abarai sea mío, este pelirrojo asegurara mi linaje ya que es un Omega realmente fértil al igual que lo eres tú ukitake—

Yamamoto se puso enfrente de ukitake protegiéndolo. Aunque la traición le había dolido Ukitake era como su nieto era lo más preciado que él tenía, su única debilidad y su mejor amigo kyoraku se puso a su derecha para también protegerlo. Pues nadie sabía el celosamente secreto que guardaban del hermoso capitán, los segadores asombrados por todo lo ocurrido no podían articular palabra alguna mientras veían a aizen y a sus subordinados ascender hacia los menos grande —adiós segadores de almas y adiós niño Ríoka, tengo que reconocer que para ser humano eres eres bastante resistente—

—Deja a Renji— fue lo único que puedo gritar en su condición el chico mirando con odio puro Aizen, el mismo que con risa burlesca dijo —no, porque el pelirrojo es mío— fue lo último que los segadores escucharon de parte de Aizen antes desaparecer por completo de la sociedad de almas 

—Demonios Renji— repetía una y otra vez y luego del suseso 

Todo volvió a la normalidad sin prestar atención a lo que Ichigo les pedía "rescatar a renji" pero el capitán general no respondió su pedido y tampoco permitió si se acercaran a Ukitake al menos no sin kyoraku presente, luego regresaron a casa Ichigo y sus amigos.

Meses después empezaron a parecer extrañas criaturas era como la combinación de un hueco y un humano por el físico, pelearon derrotaron algunos y otros simplemente escaparon. Pero uno de ellos se parecía tanto a renji que ichigo le pareció verlo era como ver a un Renji en su niñez parecía tanto en su nombre era casi igual "Renka" se llamaba, una pelirroja. Aparentemente de 12 años humanos.

En la pelea apareció Rukia y no dejó que dañaran a ese ser y cuando los seres se fueron, buscaron al sombrerero y lo que les dijo los dejó impresionados 

—Los sujetos que atacaron se llaman arrancar, y por más extraño que les parezca, tiene mucho que ver con renji, al menos ella "Renca". Les mostro un informe completo qué embio byakuya y Ukitake, al parecer no abandonaron a su suerte a Renji y yo que pensaba que lo habían hecho al parecer en el Seireitei hallaron la forma de entrar al mundo hueco y algunos segadores y tenientes qué aprecian a Renji se ofrecieron a rescatarlo. Y yo que pensaba que la sociedad de Almas sólo veía por su conveniencia, como ya sabía mis amigos también van conmigo aunque yo les diga que no, es peligroso y que talvez no salgan con vida

**En el mundo Hueco**

Renji despierta en una habitación blanca, lo único que le daba color y vida a esa habitación esterilizada, es su Rojo cabello, buscó a zabimaru, estaba asustado sin su zampacto era solo un simple Omega, no queria que un Alfa lo dominara.

Sigilosamente abre cuidadosamente la puerta y se dispone huir podrían decirle cobarde pero mejor que le digan cobarde que aquí huyo que aquí murió, se dio cuenta que todo era blanco y que habían al menos unos 1000 cuartos. Y eso que no inspecciono o más bien intentando huir parecía que nada tenía salida y eso lo frustró, escucho pasos acercándose hacia su dirección, la única idea fue meterse al cuarto más cercano y le puso pestillo (seguro).

—Parece que su prisionero intenta escapar señor— una voz familiar hizo que su corazón se detuviera, se volteó y se asustó mucho, enfrente de él estaba Aizen y un sujeto de pelo Rosado. Retrocedió e intento sacarle el seguro a la puerta pero, Aizen apareció en sus espaldas y pasó su mano por su cintura —planeabas huir de mi?— susurro a su oído. Se tenso horriblemente en los brazos de ese hombre o más bien dicho del traidor —qué planeas Aizen—

— Yo sólo tomarte, tienes un excelente cuerpo— intentó separarse de él, le dio un codazo, le dio los bajos Pero en ningún momento lo solto –suéltame puerco— grito mientras era arrastrado hacia una habitación, fue lanzado en una cama posteriormente Aizen encima de él, lo golpeó.

Claro que lo hizo porque le dolía las manos de los puñetes y cachetadas, sus pies los tenía lastimados de tanto patearlo. —No me haces daño con tus inútiles intentos de escapar—

—Que me hiciste puerco—

—Yo— *sonrisa* nada sólo que la diferencia entre nosotros es muy alta. Omega— dijo recalcando la última palabra, abrió los ojos grandemente, se había olvidado de ese detalle —maldita genética— grito con ojos llorosos, en su descuido Aizen inyectó algo en el hombro. 

—Qué Q... Que me hiciste— dijo con la voz entrecortada —sólo te puse una fórmula que te adelantará el celo, en unos minutos estarás suplicando para que te toque—

—Maldito— lloró mientras su cuerpo se calentaba y su parte baja se humedecia grandemente. —Idiota—cachetada —maldito— cachetada —déjame tranquilo— en la otra bofetada. Aizen tomo su mano, y la apretó haciéndolo chillar de dolor mientras que con la otra mano lo desnudo rápidamente, de su bolsillo saca una pulsera y se la puso con una rapidez que sólo el pazo flash tenía, eso hizo que sus fuerzas fueran disminuidas al grado de que sólo te sentía aturdido

Con facilidad abrio sus piernas y se ubicó entre ellas. —Sólo por esta vez dejé que me golpearas, pero cuando te marque como mío serás realmente sumiso y abrirás tus preciosas piernas cuando y como yo lo desee— le dijo para besar esos tentadores labios que estaban semiabiertos, violó esa boca a su antojo, le excitaba la manera en que aún con su fuerza limitada intentaba luchar, ponía sus manos en sus hombros intentando alejarlo.

—Te diré un secretito, he creado una nueva raza de Huecos y humanos se llamará "Arrancar" por lo que mezclare un poco de tu sangre. Así que hoy crearemos una raza de arrancar especial con la fuerza de un shinigami, la belleza de un humano y la destreza de un Hueco.Solo tuyo y mio–

Cuando entro en el suplico clemencia. Saber que su descendencia sería una especie de monstruo no quería eso. Quería casarse por amor darle su primera vez al que amará y tener hijos por amor no para fines de horror como Aizen deseaba. Temblaba de placer y de dolor.

Aizen sabía donde tocar, como tomarlo, lloraba porque le gustaba y lloraba por su Maldito destino. Por un momento su Omega interno lo dominó Rogando por más a su violador. Recobro el sentido en medio del vaivén salvaje. —No no no gemía de placer y dolor— Aizen lo había virado con el pecho en la cama y le daba por detrás rápidamente.

— No no no no— llego al orgasmo manchando las sábanas blancas. Aizen se lo levantó y él sin tener la fuerza ñara pelear sólo pudo cerrar los ojos. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y abrió los ojos asustados. 

Luego empezó a embestirlo nuevamente salvajemente. —Que a mmm Ah que me pusiste— Entre gemido y gemido. Con esto que te puse los genes podrán mezclarse nuestros genes y lo que antes te mencioné.

El Omega no pudo resistir más y se dejó caer su rostro en terror en la sabana, mientras intentaba callar los gemidos que brotaban sin parar de su boca. Mientras aizen lo seguía invistiendo por atras. Lloró mucho más al sentir el pene de Aizen qué es éstaba engrosando dentro de él. 

Y eso avisaba que pronto se correría Y no quería que fuera dentro suyo. No lo quería, no lo quería. Aizen se dejó caer mientras seguía invistiendo —No, no, no, no, por favor, no— seguía rogando pero sus súplicas llegaron a oídos sordos. 

Un agudo dolor lo invadio al quedar anudado que se olvido de la marca de pertenencia que dolia como el mismisimo infierno. La cual hizo que el estiramiento de dolor por parte del nudo pareciera una caricia. 

Aizen lame la herida al desmayado pelirojo y sonrio para si. 

Cuando el pelirrojo abra los ojos nunca más sería abarai renji. El que todos conocían de hoy en adelante sería su Renji. Su Renji. 

**"TODOS NACEN CON UN PROPOSITO Y ESTE ES EL TUYO"**


End file.
